tailumefandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
The Gods have fought a long battle with the Titans, for now the war is dormant, until Syndicate Visceral Kat ‘ell awakens the Titans and frees them from their cages that the Gods have placed them in. The belief that Titans are all powerful, is called “Retribution” and those who follow the Titans (even some Gods do) are called “Retributionist. While those who favor the Gods are said to follow “Ascension” and are called Ascensionites. Not all Gods belief in Ascension, some fight it to the bare bone, while others have already taken it into their lives. Renedict Holding within the month of January, Renedict is the god of life, and she holds much animosity towards her counterpart: Sythilis, the god of death. She beholds all those born within her month and welcomes the new years with a open heart and open wings. Her potential markings dominating are beautifully formed curved lines that arch along the sides of the chest, tail, neck, and face. She is known for command over water and air, and is master of the school of Restoration. Renedict’s underling is Maverick, the Watcher of Aquarius, and God of Loyalty, he is a Retributionist. Zvocian The Dy God of Flight, he is known in the month of February. Zvocian is known for his mastery in flight, as well as his Mastery in the school of Smithing. Fire is his dominant element along with air. Zvocian’s dominating Markings are the thin elongated lines usually taking on colors of blue or red (to mark the sky and sunsets). These lines usually rest on the top of the neck (not to be confused with the black thick jagged lines of Deadreian) and rest on the lower ankles, wrists, and underbelly. They also sit upon the upper skull. Zvocian is an Ascensionite. Zvocian’s Underling is Tever, the Watcher of Pisces, and God of Imagination. He is a Ascensionite. Kendri The god of Betrayal. She is withheld in the month of March, and her mastery sits within the school of Deception. Kendri is one of the more malicious Gods, and sits within the hall of Sythilis, planning the new war between Gods and Titans. Those touched by Kendri hold the dominating marks along their tails and face. Their markings on their face have a more “mask” like expression and along their tails hold brightly colored stripes (usually white) which are equally spaced and equally wide. Kendri’s dominating elements are darkness and electricity. Kendri’s Underling is Leion, the Watcher of the Aries, and God of Leadership, he is a Retributionist. Griven The god beheld in the month of April. Griven is known as the “Keeper of the Eyes” and sees many of what goes on in the daily lives of others. Griven is neutral in the battle between the Gods and Titans and refuses to have any dealing with the two. Griven is murdered by Sythilis, just as Deadreian was. Those whom are touched by Griven bear the deep markings around their eyes, depending on the main coloration of these souls, their eye guards will show a deep and completely noticeable difference. Along their shoulders they also bear the markings of the Dy language, a gift given by only three Gods, Griven being one of them. Griven holds mastery in the school of Knowledge and Illusion. Griven’s Underling is Finshaw, who is Watcher of the Sign Taurus, and is known as the God of Determination. He is a Retriubtionist. Deaderian The God Deaderian, Keeper of Forbidden Knowledge. She holds those born in May, and takes a strict side on the Titans, being more of a Retributionist. Deaderian was one of the first gods every born from the blood of the Titans and holds much alleigence to them. Sythilis murdered her knowing she would never give him the knowledge about the Titans that she knew. Deaderian touched Syndicate Visceral Kat ‘ell in her final hours beyond any other “touch” she had before. She gave Syndicate everything, all the knowledge and memories. Memories and knowledge that Syndicate must unlock herself. Deaderian’s dominating markings are dark black jagged stripes that line the lower neck, upper back, fore and hind legs, and the tail. Deaderian has a mastery in the school of Convergence. Deaderian’s underling god is Ruthinary, the Watcher of the Zodiac Sign Gemini and Master of Illusion. Ruthinary has a sister whom watches over the same sign but masters in Alteration. Ruthinary’s sister is Ramnet, Ramnet is an Ascensionite, while her brother Ruthinary is a Retributionist. Hieren The God of June, and know as the God of Art. Hieren is a firm believer in the Ascension movement, and has a loud booming voice. He preaches Ascension to younger Dy gods and Dy alike, converting the Dy away from Titans, thus making him an Ascensionite. Hieren’s dominating markings are bright blue thin lines that usually line other markings found on the Dy of that month. Hieren has a mastery in the School of Creation. Hieren’s underling is Xeni, a female God who watches over the Zodiac sign Cancer is known as the God of Remedies. She holds a mastery in Potions and is an Ascensionite. Dartikan The God who watches over July, and is known as the God of Light. Dartikan is a Retributionist who preaches Retribution, unlike Hieren who preaches Ascension. Both get into fights most of the time and scream at one another. Dartikan’s major markings are the deep green striped found along the under belly and tail, as well a few green striped that wrap along the jaws in a circular form. Dartikan has a mastery in the School of Light and his dominate elements are Fire and Electricity. Dartikan’s has no Underling. Sacritronis God of August, the Keeper of the Vicarious. Sacritronis does not follow the Ascension belief that Sythilis has put into place. Sacritronis is a Retributionist. He has close ties to Deaderian and is her mate. Her Death has devastated him, and he longs for her presence every night and morning, his cries of mourning can be heard every full moon and the night of her death of every year, him singing her very song as he learned it perfectly. He bears a strong resentment to Sythilis, and longs for revenge. Sacritronis’ dominate markings are very blood like in appearance. Sacritronis has a high level of knowledge in the school of Convergence but masters in the School of Restoration, he also knows a lot, and is very wise, learning most of what he knows from his mate, Deaderian. His underling God is Vehemont, the God of Flesh and watcher of the Zodiac Sign Leo, whom is an Ascensionite. This causes animosity between the two, as Sacritronis despises the practice of Ascension for it is the reason his mate is dead. Merdil The God of the month of September and the Keeper of Sorrow. Merdil is an Ascensionite. She is mated to Sythilis, her usual mental state is very wild and untamed. She will kill a creature for the pure joy of it, and torments those under her Month, giving them nothing but sorrow and pain. Merdil’s dominate markings are usually shades of white or grey and are very jagged in appearances, like cuts and scars. Merdil has a mastery in the School of Deception. Merdil’s underling is Cendra, the Watcher of the Zodiac Sign Virgo. Cendra is an Ascensionite, only because if she was not she would be murdered by Merdil. Cendra is known as the God of Weakness. Sythilis The God of October, known as the God of Death, Sythilis is master of deception and lies. He ferries the dead, and brings nothing good in his wake. Sythilis is the starter of Ascension, and brought about the Ascension War between the Gods and Titans. He stole the Symbol of the A in the Gear from the Titan of War, Visceral, and twisted it’s meaning to Ascension, but to those who are Retributionist, bear it as the Anarchy. the Ascension of War has a full gear and the chain/string sits inside a loop of metal. While the Anarchy of War is a broken gear and the Chain/string normally sits inside the A. Sythilis’ dominating markings are few, usually of a black or sanguine red variations, the marking may overtake the chest, following the underbelly, or be plastered on the wings as stripes and circles. Sythilis has a Mastery in the School of Conjuration, and is known for using the dead to do his dirty work and bidding. He granted life to Syndicate for a second time, binding her to him, but she attains her freedom later on. Sythilis’ underling was Scorpynike, (not to be confused with Scorpynoke) and is the Watcher of the Zodiac Sign Scorpio. He hides inf ear of Sythilis, for he is a Retributionist.He is known as the God of Relief. Verdan Female god of the Month of November. She is known as the Keeper of Cold. Verdan is an Acensionite. She is mated to Hieren. Verdan’s dominating markings are bright icey blue or white markings that rest on the spinal area looking like frost, sometimes there are bone like markings as well. Verdan has a mastery in the School of Destruction and her dominating element is Cold/frost. Verdan’s underling was Fen, the God watching over the Zodiac sign of Sagittarius. Verdan murdered Fen for Fen was a Retributionist. Fen was known as the God of Fire. His death is mourned by many of the Underlings. Retine God of the month of December, and known as the Keeper of Darkness. Retine is, thankfully, a Retributionist. He holds all those creatures of the dark and rarely speaks. Retine has no Dominating markings. Retine has a mastery in the School of Conjuration and Deconstruction. (Deconstruction is the opposite of Construction and mirrors Destruction but in a more violent manner). Many believe that winter is caused by Retine, however they are wrong, for Gods cannot cause weather patterns. Only Titans can. Retine’s underling is Hemshaw, watcher of the Zodiac Sign Capricorn and God of Snow. Hemshaw is a Retributionist.